Thoughts of a Dead Soldier
by Blackdawn-70631
Summary: This story is seen through the eyes of a soldier when he, along with his comrades go up against a group of Predators. Rated R for blood, gore, death, killings and language.


_ Rated R for blood/gore, death, killings and language. _

_ A few days ago I felt like going through my closet and dusting off some old stories, this one was created about 6 years. As usual, I sadly do not own the Predators. Read and Review. Enjoy. _

Thoughts of a Dead Soldier 

They say our skulls will be hung on their trophy walls, that they will drink our blood and eat our flesh. I thought I was indestructible, that nothing could hurt me, I thought I was emotionless, that I did not fear anything and I would not cry for any soldier or, myself. But, that one terrifying day came and showed me just how insignificant I was, how many times I could get hurt and the fact that I could cry. That day came when we were sent to kill them, but we didn't know they would be killing us. 

I have fought in many battles and came through victorious, though, this battle against the Predators, we are losing. A great number of us gave up, some just threw up their arms, others turned and ran, it didn't matter what they did, they all ended up dying horrible deaths. Our Commander also died, and in a way I will never forget, he had knelt on one knee, badly injured, exhausted and hot, I just knew it when I saw his eyes that he had given up like the others. He let that damn Predator, their Leader, walk up to him and lay its hands on his head and neck, then, with one swift twist and yank it had taken off his head. There was a wet, gut churning _pop_ from bones snapping and meat tearing, the sight made me close my eyes and I had to hold back the urge to throw up. 

The Leader of the killers screamed a victorious cry, the cry sent shivers through my spine and goose bumps across my skin, then I, along with the remaining survivors ran, we ran from the death and cries for help. Ten of us were left and we soon were cut off and surrounded by the killers, we started screaming for help I even saw a few others fall to their knees and began crying, I even felt a few wet tears roll down my dirty and blood stained cheeks, they circled us and screamed their cries of victory. It was funny actually, we were still alive, still breathing, and we were already dead. 

Sam Max, a brave soldier pulled out his survival knife, already stained with the glowing green blood of the killers and ran for the nearest one with a scream. I seen the blade of that knife penetrate its stomach, I heard it scream, but it only staggered backwards then stood straight up after a second and unsheathed its wrist blades. Sam had that "Oh shit" look on his face, he didn't run but stood his ground and let it happen, it lifted its arm and impounded those big, double blades into his diaphragm, Sam did scream of the pain, once, but that scream soon changed to a wheeze, the wheeze then changed to nothing and his body fell further onto its blades. His now limp body laying on its big right arm, then, it unsheathed its wrist blades and pulled it's arm back. 

I would have grabbed his body when he fell, I wanted to, but I stood there in the wake of the Predators too frightened to move. His body fell to the ground with a padded and drowned like _thud_, his red, almost black looking blood covered that green grass that had already been stained by our blood as well as the Predators. I didn't realize it at first, I guess I was in shock when I watched the dirt soak up his blood like water, I had been making strange sounds, they were screeches mixed with screams, I was scared as hell. I was going to die. 

Then, they lifted their spears and wrist blades at once and howled, I covered my ears falling back to my knees and screamed. That sound, it was scaring me and driving me crazy at the same time, though I had my ears covered, I could still hear them, then, I heard screaming, the screaming of my friends, with one brave look, I opened my eyes to the horror of the massacre that had befallen me, the Predators were slaughtering everyone. I watched in horror as one grabbed Harring by the throat and lifted him off the ground, he was screaming, it lifted its free hand and wrapped it around his head, its hand was so big it completely covered his head, then, it squeezed. Harring's screams got louder as he lifted both his to the hand that was covering his head, his feet frantically kicking in the air, a few seconds later his head compounded from the immense pressure. Stray blood had sprayed out in between its fingers and onto its armor, it released him and his body fell to the ground, the little impact from hitting the ground had thrown bits and pieces of bone, blood and brain everyone. I snapped my head to the side with a scream as some splattered onto me. 

Eight were killed leaving me and my friend Tom. They walked to us quickly and quietly. I knew the damn things were enjoying this, I knew they were taking their precious time in killing the others, I knew they wanted it to sink into me and Tom that we were going to die like our friends. The Leader for some reason chose me, I didn't look up but I knew it, I was one of many who had shot at it, only I took a big chunk out of its anklet piece in the process which had only broken its skin. It took another step to me then picked me up before I even knew it had grabbed my neck, I stared at its face which was covered by a blood covered mask, it said something in its language then punched my side, the force was so great in threw me backwards. I let out a yelp once my body hit the ground then painfully waited for the dirt to stop me, now, I only lay on the ground in pain, exhausted and hot, then I let out a short pant as more beads of sweat rolled down my face and sides. 

I rolled over and my eyes widened once I saw the insides of the half of Brew's head that was missing, I screamed and crawled backwards but stopped when my side tightened, for some reason I let out a wheeze of pain then coughed up blood. Laying my hand my hurt side then brought it back when I felt my hand was wet, it was blood, curious and shocked, I looked and my side and seen the large gap in it. I looked back at the Leader and seen my blood dripping from its talons, then, I didn't care any more all I wanted was to do was just lay down and go to sleep, and that's what I did. I stretched my back out and coughed up more blood, now I was feeling tingles in me, I lightly chuckled then turned my head looking at the leader and tiredly spoke. "You son-of-a-bitch." I knew, deep inside me, seconds before the blackness took over that this would be my last breathe, then, I closed my eyes and went to sleep. 

The End 


End file.
